Behind Blue Eyes
by Louis.please.love.Armand
Summary: Behind blue eyes lies a menace, and a lover...
1. Behind Blue Eyes

_**My first one-shot in preparation for a scene I'm planning in one of my other series**_

_**It get a little bit random at the end…sorry **_

_**Um..err… not my best, I had to rush to post something cos I hadn't posted in ages and well I'm going away tomorrow so I didn't have my usual time to Beta my own work and stuff so :P sorry **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I am Jk Rowling, I own harry potter. That's why I post on fanfictin sites**_.

* * *

><p>No one quite understood what Harry saw in his lover. Some said it was the lush blonde, some said the shinning silvery-blue eyes, other just said he didn't see anything in him and simply wanted a quick fuck.<p>

All but one was partly true. He loved the way Malfoy's sleek hair flowed through his fingers, and he melted whenever those gorgeous silver eyes crinkled with laughter- which was becoming increasingly often.

But most of all, it was the bickering, he loved that no matter how many lives he saved, no matter how many times he saved wizard kind, Draco would always think of him as Harry.

He loved the sly insults, the tolerating noises Draco made when he thought Harry was being slow, the way he lips seemed to wrap perfectly around everything…

Yes he, Harry Potter- the Saviour- the Chosen One, was in love with Draco Malfoy, the devious little rat from Hogwarts.

Not only was in love with Draco, he had just finished being fucked out of his mind by him.

"I'll tell you one thing potter." Harry nuzzled his neck against Draco shoulder, while Draco himself continued to lie on his back staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Harry ran his lips over the muscled yet boney shoulder, tasting salt, sweat and strawberry body wash.

"For someone who all through school was constantly jumping into action, you sure to seem happy to lie down and take it."

Harry smirked, his hands trailing lightly down his lover's chest, resting on the hard muscles on his stomach.

"It's either lie face first or have a cock shoved down your throat, not a surprise I chose to lie down."

His hand slid lower, his fingertips running light over Draco's hard and wet member.

Draco grunted in approval and threaded a hand through his hair, pulling it off his damp forehead.

"Having such a large cock in your mouth, _must _be quite problematic for some people, But since I practically have to pull you off me every time my fly so much as slips an _inch_, I doubt that your that against it." Draco paused, shutting his eyes as Harry gripped him tightly, his fist slowly moving up and down.

"And as for the lying down part, I think you like to be conquered Potter, it's a small kink of yours…" Draco stopped his eyes rolling gently back into his head, harry was pumping harder, his eyes glistening as he watched Draco started to shudder.

"I'm going to flip you over again Potter, and this time it'll be so hard even you won't like it." Harry chuckled, managing to mutter "Now That's Not Likely" before his mouth replaced his hand.

Draco grunted and Harry felt the bed shift slightly before returning to normal. He continued sucking Draco off, his tongue running up and down his shaft, moaning when Draco thrust his hips, as predicted he was enjoying the feeling of a cock shoved down his throat.

Draco hissed suddenly, his thigh clenching around Harry's neck. This was the only warning he had before Draco came forcefully into his mouth, the hot liquid pouring down his throat making him choke while his mouth stayed sealed tightly on Draco's cock.

When Draco had stopped coming Harry lifted his head smiling dirtily only to find himself face to face with a wizard camera.

"DRACO!" he lunged forward his forehead cracking against Draco's who was still apparently basking in the aftermath of a hard orgasm.

"GIVE IT!" Draco simply rolled over his back blocking Harry's view on his hands.

"D-"suddenly his shout was cut off by a rough tongue licking his throat.

"And what do you think you're doing? Are you kissing me?" he asked staring down incredulously as Draco continued to kiss, nibble and lick his neck.

"No shit Sherlock..." Draco kisses slide up to Harry's jaw, his breathe cooling Harrys inflamed face.

"But you-You just-"

"Got a lovely snap shot of you doing what you so dearly enjoy? Yes I did, don't worry Potter, it won't be shown to anyone. Unless of course The Weasel Woman decides she'd liked to plea for you back again."

Harry's mouth fell open and his breathe left him in a _woosh_, he couldn't decide whether it was because Draco had just suggested something truly evil OR because his mouth was now sealed firmly over his nipple.

"You- you wouldn't."

Draco laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corner and his mouth parting slightly to reveal small white teeth.

At that moment Harry forgot about what Draco had just done, forgot about everything Draco had just done.

_Those eyes I could just drown… Jesus Christ... and those lips… on my-_

Draco rolled over, pulling Harry with him, until harry was lying on his back, arse in the air, with Draco leaning over him, hopefully not taking any more pictures.

_- OH shit- Harder… Harder…HARDER!_

"I'm going harder, Potter! And stop mumbling about my eyes!" Draco shoved himself forcefully inside Harry moaning as Harry's ass tightened around him

_God…eyes sparkling I wonder?_

"Drop it about my fucking eyes Potter!" Draco growled pounding harder and harder until, eventually Harry couldn't think of anything but the wonderful sensations rolling through his body.

* * *

><p>"Potter…Potter…"<p>

Harry shied away from the voice, choosing instead to snuggle under the covers, try to slip back into a peaceful sleep where bony figures didn't prod his shoulders and his ass didn't ache.

"…Harry?"

Harry eyes snapped open, it was a rare moment when Draco called him Harry, he either wanted something or had done something.

"Yes Draco?"

He rolled over so that he was looking up at the pale face hovering above him.

"…I love you." Draco looked down and smiled, his fingers slipping through Harrys tousled hair.

"I-I love you too…" his eyes filled up and he sat up smiling happily at Draco.

"You won't after you find out what I've done…" Draco pushed out his bottom lip, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

_Ah, of course… _

"What did you do…?"

Draco bit his lip this time, taking in audible breathes through his nose.

"Well… Weasel Woman came in earlier… screaming about how she just needed to speak to you… to em-" Draco paused his breathe shaking slightly, whatever he'd done, he obviously found it extremely amusing "-yelling about how she could _make _you straight…"

"And…"

"And I said you enjoyed being gay too much to ever turn back…"

"Yeah…"

Draco snorted "Well she disagreed… and well, she was really being quite frustrating… so I showed her some, ah, _photographic _evidence of how much you liked being with me…"

"Oh, god! You showed her the picture! _Draco_!"

Draco choked, evidently straining himself by holding back his laughter.

"No…not just that, you see I may have let her keep the picture…"

Harry groaned rolling over and burying his face in the covers, he did _not _need this.

"I love you, you know." Harry simply groaned again, now his ex had an explicit _moving _picture of him with another man- Fucking great.

* * *

><p>An hour later after Harry had shooed Draco's laughing form from his bed, his bedside phone rang.<p>

He sighed; it might just be Draco, after all the bedroom phone was connected to the landline, god knows how many times he used to listen to Draco apologizing to people other the phone without letting Draco know he didn't trust him. He did trust him, but he also knew him.

"Hello…" he mumbled looking absently at the clock: 10:30, well he had stayed up surprisingly late last night.

"Harry…It's me, Ron…"

"All right Ron?"

"Yeah...just um...well I saw Ginny earlier…"

_Oh Jesus Christ_.

"I uh…Look Ron... it's not like you thought I was a Nun…"

"I know that...So um Ginny's.. Well, just don't read the daily prophet for a while okay?"

"What?"

Harry vaulted upright in bed, his mouth gaping open, phone still in his hand.

_I'm going to kill him…._

After throwing on a pair of black pants, he stormed into the living room, not quite sure what to do with Draco. This wasn't exactly a handbook on being with him, sometimes he was even less predictable then the twins.

"Malfoy!"

"What? I'm not Draco anymore." Malfoy emerged from the kitchen, his eyes crinkling with laughter.

For once in his life, those beautiful silver-blue orbs only made him angrier.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Harry threw himself backwards as Draco hand attempted to curl around his chin.

Draco chuckled, moving so that his chin rested on Harry's shoulder. "Love you Potter."

"You're a menace…"

"But I have beautiful eyes."

"Yeah but behind those eyes…"


	2. Nope Sorry

WILL NOT BE UPDATING ANY OF THESE ANY TIME SOON.

FANFICTION JUST ISN'T MY THING RIGHT NOW.

I HAVE A FICTION PRESS (LINK IN PROFILE) PLEASE READ.

.com/~wolfeyedalice

THE ONLY STORY I CAN GARRENTE UPDATES IS:

.net/s/7205668/1/Loved_By_Ghosts_and_killers

I WILL BE DOING ALL THE STORY ON MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT (GARENTUED) AND I MIGHT UP DATE THE FEW STORYS I HAVE LEFT ON HERE J

SO SORRY I AM A TERRIBLE PERSON, I KNOW YOU HATE ME AND MY STORYS SUCK L


End file.
